


Memories and Exhaustion

by NoodlyBoo22



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Tord, It's canon in my heart, M/M, Parent AU, Take my fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlyBoo22/pseuds/NoodlyBoo22
Summary: After a mishap with some faulty technology, Paul and Patryk have to care for their leader, who was turned into a baby. Everything is fluff and nothing hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on mobile, sorry if the formatting is off.

The tired man slowly lowered the small toddler into his rocketship-shaped bed, humming the last notes of a lullaby. He couldn't help but smile, large eyebrows raising slightly as he looked at the comfortable child. It was a long, somewhat complicated story, seeing as the two year old was the older man's commander only months ago.

*six months earlier*

It sounded like a plot from a low budget sci-fi movie as he thought about it. Paul, Patryk and Tord had made the plan to infiltrate a base not too far from their camp. Apparently the local military base was working on a top secret device that was promised to keep their soldiers youthful and healthy, making their army nearly immortal, despite the fact that the machine couldn't ressurect the dead. The trio stealthily snuck in, making sure to knock out any guards, and disable every alarm along the way. They finally reached the room containing the machine. It was a large chamber, like an MRI scanner on its side. The three men walked up to the machine, Tord speaking first.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's see what it can do!" He shouted. Patryk shot a cautious look at Paul, before responding.  
"Sir, the machine hasn't been tested properly yet. It might not even work, and if it does, nobody knows what it could be capable of." Tord slowly turned and walked up to the fairly taller man. Despite the half foot difference between the two, the shorter man was obviously the more threatening and dangerous of the two. Tord looked like he was going to chastise Paul for questioning him, but had a change of heart as he then smiled at his soldier.  
"I appreciate your concern, however, I wish you would trust my judgement on these things." Tord said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, then taking it away just as quickly. Tord briskly walked over to the machine, looking at Paul, who was already at the control panel. Tord opened the hatch and stepped into the chamber, nodding for Paul to activate the machine. There was a flash of white from the chamber, as there was a commotion outside. The door was giving way to a force from the other side of the lab. Patryk waited until the mechanics in the chamber stopped whirring, before looking inside and finding.....  
"Paul, he's a baby!!" Patryk shouted over the noise. Paul quickly rushed over, finding that his higher up had indeed turned into a one-year old. The baby was angrily screaming, still barely wearing his red sweater, blue coat on the floor. Patryk quickly picked up the child and his coat, as the three of them had to escape. They ran back for the way they came in, door closing behind the trio as the other doors burst open, soldiers forcing their way in. 

*present day* 

Breaking out of his trance, Paul tucked little Tord in, stroking the sleeping kid's hair, before slowly leaving the room, quietly shutting the door most of the way. Paul couldn't help but wonder why Tord wanted to be held by him, instead of the more motherly Patryk. At least, tord seemed to prefer being held by Patryk. But if Paul was being honest, Patryk was the best at hugs. He was very warm, his skin was soft, and he almost always smelled like sugar cookies (the reason why was only known to Patryk).  
But earlier that night, Patryk tried picking up the fussy tord, only to get his hands slapped away with a squeaky "No!", and then reaching his little hands towards Paul. Paul was hesitant to pick up the child, considering Tord's tendency to reach for Paul's cigarettes (even if he did smoke cigars before, there was no way in hell he was gonna let the baby smoke), how he liked pulling on Paul's eyebrows, and how he liked biting the couple, especially since his teeth began growing in unnaturally fast.  
But Paul picked up the sleepy little one, holding him close, smiling at the fact that Tord was yawning and snuggling into the crook of the man's neck. Patryk cleaned up the house, as Paul walked in circles around the living room, humming to the exhausted child, doing exactly what he had seen his boyfriend do many times before. Within a matter of minutes, Paul heard some light snores coming from his shoulder area, signalling that the fussy baby he was holding fell asleep.  
Now as Paul entered his own room, he saw the other man in their bed, reading a book intently, while sipping tea out of a mug reading: "World's Best Mom". Paul chuckled at the sight, slowly moving towards the bed, admiring his boyfriend. He crawled into bed, flopping down and wrapping his arms around Patryk, snuggling into the man's side. (He still smelled like cookies!) Patryk stopped his reading, looking down at the tired caretaker and smiling. He couldn't help but notice how cute the smaller of the two was, beginning to run his hand through the other's hair. Paul didn't even get a chance to change into his pajamas, before drifting off and beginning to snore. Patryk moved down to kiss his forehead, saying something before going to sleep himself.  
"You're a great dad."

**Author's Note:**

> It was mostly flashback, but oh well. I might add to this with more little drabbles, but I'll have to get some inspiration. :p Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
